


Be Alright

by occasionalwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Feels, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionalwriter/pseuds/occasionalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watched as the man came forward, holding something behind his back. When he finally revealed what it was Stiles cringed back with any remaining energy he had. The small blade looked about as sharp as any of the werewolf’s claws except about three times as long and he was willing to use it against Stiles without a second thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Alright

“You see, every time you don’t answer a question, we use this nice little Taser on you.” He flipped the small black controller in his hand, then hit the button and the two tiny, seemingly unthreatening, prongs were lodged in the meat of Stiles’ stomach and he was jolted with electricity for just a second.

“Now that you have a taste – we can start.” Stiles took a gasping breath and glared up at the guy who had one hand loosely holding the control, the prongs held snuggly in his body as his hands were tied behind him and to the chair with his ankles attached to their respective chair leg.

“Where is Derek Hale staying?” When Stiles mouth stayed set in a firm line the man raised a single eyebrow and hit the button once again, sending the electricity pulsing through him for twice as long as he had before, “Keep tough kid, it’ll last longer each time and I doubt you’ll be able to hold out.”

Question after question were asked as the man paced back and forth in front of Stiles, hitting the electricity every time Stiles didn’t answer, which was every single time a question was asked. Finally, after what seemed like days, when in actuality it was just an hour and a half, he stopped, yanked the prongs out of Stiles who hardly felt it, and walked out.

Stiles felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, in an irregular pattern at that. The average metronome beat of his heart was off, sometimes beating a little faster and sometimes feeling like it wasn’t going to beat again at all until it finally skipped back up. He knew it was the electricity, knew that it’d probably done a number on his heart, and he just prayed that the pack would be able to find him before the guy came back and decided to do it again, starting at holding down that stupid, deadly little button for nearly a minute.

Scott didn’t usually like working with Derek, it was one of those things that he did last in all the possible steps he could take, but in this case Derek was the first person he went to. It took less than an hour for Scott to realize that Stiles had been kidnapped, and not because he was some creepy stalker of a best friend but because Stiles never missed a call. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, he would answer his phone or call back in a matter of five minutes. Once, when there was an emergency in the woods where just Scott was with Isaac, he’d called Stiles in a blind hope. He knew that he’d been in the middle of Calculus class but after four rings he’d made his way to the bathroom and answered and was there to help just minutes later.

So, when he realized that Stiles was gone, Scott called Derek because maybe he’d needed Stiles for some reason and by some turn of events he’d lost his phone in the process. When Derek said nothing of the sort had happened the two were meeting up at Derek’s ruins of a house with Isaac following seconds after. Within the half hour, Aiden and Ethan had joined them with Peter creeping in after them. Lydia and Allison walked in dragging Jackson with them. Last were Erica and Boyd who walked in arm and arm and plopped down on the couch not occupied by the couples of Isaac and Allison and Jackson and Lydia. Aiden stood cross armed next to Ethan on the couch while Derek paced and Scott tapped anxiously at his phone.

“So, what’s the issue?” Jackson asked, “And where’s Stilinski?”

“That’s the issue.” Scott said.

“He get detention or some shit and we need research?” Jackson sneered.

“Shut up.” Derek snapped, “Listen. Stiles has been kidnapped. We have no idea where or why or by who so right now, all hands on deck. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, scan the woods, see if you can catch any foreign scents. Lydia and Allison, go talk to Allison’s dad and see if he knows any rouge hunters in town. Aiden, go with the girls.”

“We can protect ourselves,” Allison snapped.

“Not now, Allison.” Derek cut her off, “I know you can but Aiden can track scents along the way as well. Ethan, go with Jackson and see if Danny can track Stiles’ phone. Peter, you’re with Scott and I, we’re searching.”

Then they were all off and trying to find any hint of where the human pack member may have been taken.

“Here we go again, Stiles. This would be so much easier if you’d just cooperate.” He taunted, pacing again, “But, we’re going to try something else. As much as I appreciate seeing you twitch and struggle, I’m bored with it. How about a more typical approach? Maybe get you to spill some blood, and some secrets.”

Stiles watched as the man came forward, holding something behind his back. When he finally revealed what it was Stiles cringed back with any remaining energy he had. The small blade looked about as sharp as any of the werewolf’s claws except about three times as long and he was willing to use them against Stiles without a second thought.

“Now, let’s try again. Derek Hale. Where is he?”

Stiles kept his eyes trained on his lap until the man yanked up his chin with a tight grip on his jaw, “Listen here you little brat, they aren’t going to be able to find you, we’re so far out of the way that the last thing you can hope for is a rescue. If I were you, I’d start hoping for death.”

“I’ll tell you one thing about the pack,” Stiles said, voice rough and weak, “You’ve severely underestimated them.”

And so it went, with that little knife cutting neat little slits down Stiles’ chest, leaving what looked like train tracks. And, eventually, Stiles passed out. He wouldn’t be able to tell if it was blood loss or pain even if he hadn’t been so exhausted that he couldn’t think, because all he could do was wonder whether the man was right. Because he had no idea if his pack would find him or not.

“We’ve got a scent.”

Derek nearly let out a sigh of relief at Isaac’s words but he couldn’t let himself get his hopes up. He couldn’t let Scott think they were in the clear, so instead he said, “We’ll be there, follow the trail. If you find where he’s being kept, don’t go in without us. Got it?”

“We’ll find him.” Isaac answered.

A half hour later, Derek, Scott, and Peter met up with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd who were stationed outside of an older looking warehouse.

“The twins will be here soon. Lydia and Allison are getting us a car.”

“Let’s go.”

Little had Stiles’ noticed, each person that had come in during his nice 36 hour stay had been a different person. He also didn’t know how much he’d bled, or how much harm that stupid Taser had caused. He just knew he hurt. And he knew that when he woke up due to a punch on the face that it wasn’t about to get any easier.

When his eyes finally focused on what was in front of him he saw the four different men who’d come into ‘play’ with him. The one on the farthest left was big and burley, and more than likely the one who delivered the punch. The next one looked like the definition of a city rat, skinny and tattooed with greasy hair. Number three was average; average height, weight, attractiveness, literally just average. Four looked like the leader, a little taller than average with an evil smirk as he stepped forward.

“Oh Stiles, your hounds seem to be on to us. Guess you were right. But I doubt they’ll be here in time.” Then Stiles was being untied and he almost leapt for joy, but as soon as the ties were undone he was shoved to the ground, hard, and he had no way to sit up as the four circled around him.

Then he was kicked and held up and punched and thrown to the ground time after time until there was a sudden bang at the door and everything seemed to freeze. Through blurry, hardly seeing eyes, he could make out the pack. And he would not hesitate to admit that he started to cry.

“Stiles, I’ve got you.” It was Isaac, leaning over him while gunshots rang out from the four, assumedly, hunters, and howls from a few of the wolves.

Stiles never would have considered Isaac his closest friend, but right then he was glad it was him that was kneeling next to him, propping his torso and head up and forcing Stiles to look only at him, not at the form of hell going on around them.

“Look at me.” Isaac stated.

When Stiles looked up he saw the worry he’d been starting to doubt with the time that had passed. “Sorry.”

Isaac just smirked and rolled his eyes as he looked over Stiles’ head at something that Stiles’ injuries wouldn’t have allowed him to turn to look at. Then he saw, Scott squatted down next to him and set a hand on his arm, sucking out pain in a matter of seconds.

“Shirt.” Stiles mumbled, remembering his bare and ruined torso.

“I’ve got you.” Isaac said. He peeled off his sweatshirt and helped (did most of the work) Stiles get into it, zipping it up quickly. “You’ll be okay.”

Then the sounds were dropping in volume and another person was down next to him, it was Derek who was looking at him like he was a puzzle, “Let’s get you out, alright?”

Stiles barely managed a nod before Isaac was hefting him up and apologizing profusely the second Stiles let out a grunt of pain and his vision went dizzy. “Stay awake, bro. It’ll be okay, we’ll get you to the hospital.” Scott was still holding onto his arm, black veins still leaking up his arm as they ran him out to the waiting car, the twins, Erica, Boyd, and Peter following.

Scott jumped in the backseat first and Isaac helped him adjust Stiles so he was lying across all of them, resting his head on Scott’s lap. He craned his neck to see Derek lifting his feet and sitting underneath them, his hand resting on Stiles’ shin and helping to take the pain as well.

“My dad will take care of the mess.” Allison promised.

“Where are we off to?” Lydia asked from the drivers seat.

“Hospital,” Derek stated, “The rest of the pack can meet us there.”

“No, no…” Stiles groaned, three heads flipped toward him, barring Lydia of course, “No hospital. Please.”

Since the whole Nogitsune incident, Stiles hated hospitals, he hated the idea that he could hurt that many people, even accidently, at a time.

“Stiles…” Scott said, starting to plead.

“No, it’s fine. We’ll stop at Deaton’s, get some stuff to fix him up, it’s okay.” Lydia said.

“Call Aiden, he can get what we need. Let’s go to my house.” Derek said.

Allison got on the phone with Aiden and Lydia sped off towards the newly fixed up house. It still wasn’t exactly nice, but it was livable and it had beds and electricity and running water.

Stiles passed out for the rest of the ride back and didn’t wake up until he felt someone pulling Isaac’s sweatshirt off his body. He squinted his right eye open, the left one too swollen to do anything anymore, and saw Ethan and Erica pulling it off of him. A few seconds later Scott walked in with a bucket of water and a washcloth and started wiping off the lines of blood that started just a little under Stiles’ collar bones and made their way all the way down to his belly button.

“Any need stitches?” Ethan asked, helping Stiles sit up a little on his bed, propping pillows behind him.

“I don’t think so.” Finally Scott looked up at Stiles’ face and gave him a sad little smile, “How’re you doing bro?”

“I can’t breathe all that well. My chest hurts.” He rubbed at it to try and help the pain that he knew was his awkwardly beating heart and ended up just making it bleed more again. Ethan grabbed a hold of that arm and pulled it away while Scott looked at him a little concerned and then cocked his head to the side.

“Your heart…”

“What’d they do to you Stiles?” Derek asked, walking in with Isaac on his heels.

“There was a lot of electricity involved.” Stiles said, wincing at the memory, “I.. fuck.”

Then it all caught up to him, the panic and the pain and the electricity slamming into him. He sat upright, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, ignoring Scott’s plea to hold still and Ethan’s hands on his shoulders. He tried to shrug him off, to just get everyone away, but they kept folding in. A hand on his shoulder, on his leg, on his back, and he needed people to move away.

Isaac seemed to get it.

“Give him room, give him room.” Isaac said, and all of the people took a step back. Derek was watching from the bottom of the bed, seeing the blood starting to seep out of the cuts again. Scott was to one side of Stiles, still listening to the abnormal heartbeat. Ethan was watching as Isaac knelt in front of Stiles and said, “What’s the matter? What do you need?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know!”

Then he was hyperventilating and scratching at his chest like he wanted to claw his own heart out while the four werewolves stood rooted in their spot, unsure what exactly they could do to help. Then it seemed like they all jumped back into action.

“I’ll go get him some water.” Ethan said, slipping out of the room.

“Stiles, Stiles, stop… you’re okay, just listen to me. You’re okay now.” Isaac grabbed a hold of his wrists, holding them a safe distance away so he couldn’t do any more harm. Then Derek was moving forward and resting his hand on Stile’s neck. Somehow, that seemed to do it and he finally took in a deep breath.

“There you go, bro, again.” Scott said, sitting down on the bed next to him and rubbing up and down his back, “It’ll be okay.”

After another five minutes he was alright, or as alright as he could be. He nearly collapsed once he finally got control of himself again, slouching into Scott who took his weight with ease. Ethan got back just then with a bottle of water and he hesitantly handed it over to Stiles who took it with a shaky hand, tipping it into his mouth and missing about half of it.

After almost choking on it, he stuck it back out and Derek quickly took it with the hand that wasn’t still resting on Stiles’ neck and then Derek was helping Scott lay Stiles back down, “You need rest. We’ll talk about what happened once you get some sleep.”

Stiles nodded and shakily pulled the blankets up to his chin. He didn’t move from on his back and Scott pulled the blanket off with an apologetic smile, “I’ve got to clean your cuts again. Sorry Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t say a word and Derek and Ethan decided that he needed space, so they left. Isaac, on the other hand, stayed right there, as if he could take away whatever was going on in Stiles’ head, whatever terror still remained, and make him better. Once Scott was done, Stiles was nearly asleep and Scott covered him back up and then Isaac curled up into his side.

“I’ll be back later, I’ve have to go talk to Allison’s dad, we have to figure out what’s going on and why they kidnapped you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just nodded, and scooted impossibly closer to Isaac, needing some sort of human contact that wasn’t punching and hitting and overall just destructive. He needed to know that someone was there to care.

“How’s he doing?” Lydia asked as Derek walked down, Scott following not too long after.

“I don’t know, I think he’s in the honeymoon period of being kidnapped.” Scott said, “You know? Like, it hasn’t completely hit him what happened but he’s just happy to not be there anymore.”

“Yeah, I get it. The twins went home, Jackson went to update Danny, Peter disappeared, Erica and Boyd went to get us all some food, and Allison’s on the phone with her dad.” She informed them, counting off the pack members on her fingers.

“I’m going to go talk to Allison, we need to go talk to her dad and it’s best if she’s with me, I think.”

Derek nodded, essentially dismissing him, and then fell into a seat at the table. He heard Lydia moving toward him, then sit down across from him and impatiently clear her throat, making him look up at her, “What is it?”

“Stop being guilty. It’s not your fault.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued, “Stiles will be fine. Maybe not for a little while, but eventually, and you can take care of him, and we all will. That’s what pack is for. I know you’re still listening to his heart, and so is every other werewolf that knows him, so he’ll be okay. There’s no way for him to be hurt without you guys knowing. So, stop wallowing and just be ready to help him. Got it?”

He glared at her for half a second before nodding with a sigh. Nothing happened for the next half hour or so, everyone resting or contacting parents or just getting a break from the pack. But not long after that, the house was being filled again. Ethan, Aiden, and Jackson all came back at once, making more noise than abnormally nimble beings should ever make. Peter came back in, promising he hadn’t been doing anything bad while he was out. Allison and Scott came back looking more relaxed than they had since Stiles had first gone missing, promising that Chris had taken care of the bodies for them. Last, Erica and Boyd came in with piles of pizzas and breadsticks and an armful of pop.

“Let’s eat!” Erica cheered, already stuffing a half of a piece of pizza into her mouth as she spoke, “Where’s Isaac?”

“Up with Stiles. I’ll go see if they want to eat.” Derek said.

Erica nodded, sobering a little bit as if remembering what had all happened that day, but then Boyd was there, giving her a kiss on the cheek and stuffing a breadstick at her face. And Derek smiled because two loners had been brought together because of him, and Lydia was right, it’s not all his fault.

He walked into his own room silently and saw Isaac wide awake and just watching Stiles. At first, Derek would’ve assumed it was weird but then he realized why Isaac had made this bond so suddenly. He’d been abused, he knew what it was like to feel powerless, to feel like there was no way to help yourself. He looked up at Derek and quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Erica and Boyd brought food. Hungry?”

“I’ll stay with Stiles.”

“I’m awake.” He sat up slowly, trying to hide the wince of pain as the two watched him intently, “I’m okay.”

“Are you hungry?”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, it was the first non-monotonous thing he’d done since they’d found him, except the panic attack, and it gave Derek just a little bit more hope, “Then let’s go.”

Isaac helped him up as Derek found a shirt that would fit him well enough for the time being and then they three were making their way back down to where the whole pack had gotten just a little bit quieter, not being very subtle about the fact they’d been listening in.

As soon as they hit the living room, Lydia was giving Stiles a hug and one of the few smiles she had that didn’t have a hidden meaning, just meant to make him feel better. Stiles returned the favor and then was crushed (as carefully as one can be crushed) in a hug from Scott.

“Let’s eat.” Derek said, sitting down at the table with Isaac and Stiles following his lead.

Soon, they were back into their rhythm, the only hint that they weren’t alright was how they all kept tuned in to the still abnormal beat of Stiles’ heart, and every time it got a little too weird, one would check on him, or one would take just a little of his pain.

“Am I going to be alright? Technically speaking…” Stiles asked Scott once they were sat down on the living room couch, everyone milling around on their own.

“I think your heart will regulate itself.” Lydia said, flouncing in and joining the conversation, “If it doesn’t in a day or two though, you should probably get it checked. Especially if it keeps hurting as much as it does now.”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad.” Stiles mumbled.

Lydia made a point to look at the hadn’t that Isaac had on Stiles’ leg, the one that was slowly leaking out just a little bit of pain the whole time. Almost any other time, Stiles would’ve jerked away, hating being taken care of, but he must’ve felt the same way that Isaac did and he ended up just relaxing into it a little bit more.

“We’ll make sure you’re okay.” Scott promised.

And Stiles looked up to see Derek nodding in agreement in the kitchen doorway, and the rest of the pack reassured him in one way or another throughout the night. And that was when he knew they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a while ago and thought I should put it here as well!


End file.
